A conventional domestic fan typically includes a set of blades or vanes mounted for rotation about an axis, and drive apparatus for rotating the set of blades to generate an air flow. The movement and circulation of the air flow creates a ‘wind chill’ or breeze and, as a result, the user experiences a cooling effect as heat is dissipated through convection and evaporation. The blades are generated located within a cage which allows an air flow to pass through the housing while preventing users from coming into contact with the rotating blades during use of the fan.
WO 2009/030879 describes a fan assembly which does not use caged blades to project air from the fan assembly. Instead, the fan assembly comprises a cylindrical base which houses a motor-driven impeller for drawing a primary air flow into the base, and an annular nozzle connected to the base and comprising an annular air outlet through which the primary air flow is emitted from the fan. The nozzle defines a central opening through which air in the local environment of the fan assembly is drawn by the primary air flow emitted from the mouth, amplifying the primary air flow.
WO 2010/100452 also describes a similar fan assembly. Within the base, the impeller is located within an impeller housing, and the motor for driving the impeller is located within a motor bucket which is mounted on the impeller housing. The impeller housing is supported within the base by a plurality of angularly spaced supports. Each support is, in turn, mounted on a respective support surface extending radially inwardly from the inner surface of the base. In order to provide an air tight seal between the impeller housing and the base, a lip seal is located on an external side surface of the impeller housing for engaging the internal side surface of the base.
WO 2010/046691 also describes a fan assembly. The fan assembly comprises a cylindrical base which houses a motor-driven impeller for drawing a primary air flow into the base, and an annular nozzle connected to the base and comprising an annular air outlet through which the primary air flow is emitted from the fan. The fan assembly comprises a filter for removing particulates from the air flow. The filter may be provided upstream from motor-driven impeller, in which case particulates are removed from the air flow prior to passing through the impeller. This protects the impeller from debris and dust that may be drawn into the fan assembly and which may damage the fan assembly. Alternatively, the filter may be provided downstream from the motor-driven impeller. In this configuration it is possible to filter and clean the air drawn through the motor-driven impeller, including any exhaust emissions, prior to progression through the elements of the fan assembly and supply to the user.